<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same Rainbow's End by TheArgentMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821670">The Same Rainbow's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentMoon/pseuds/TheArgentMoon'>TheArgentMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual romance maybe, Person of Colour, Rating May Change, Some Fluff, Some literal fluff (there are cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentMoon/pseuds/TheArgentMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swedes find a room to rent during their time in 1960s Dallas, but the woman in this house would not give them trouble. They would not have to kill her, but instead learn to live with the young woman - and her cats.<br/>Like them, she is an outsider to the country who struggles with a dark life of her own. Unlike them, however, she is not a trained cutthroat assassin working for an omnipresent time agency.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They Came From Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An alternate 'landlady' and a slightly altered version of the TV series' events. I was initially inspired by Audrey Hepburn's Holly Golightly, then thought hey why not... change her completely and make her a POC<br/>I don't know why this idea popped in my mind, but it's inspiring me to write and I'm going for it.<br/>(The title is referencing Moon River lyrics, in case you were wondering)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They came from nowhere, it seemed.</p><p>Mei had been scrubbing the grit from the old linoleum floor, trying in vain to bring a hint of shine to the perpetually dull tiles. The flooring, the walls, the counters - everything looked tired and worn. Just like her. She ignored the stinging pain as the dry skin of her fingers cracked open under the harsh lye solution, ignored the ache in her back as she hunched over the ground. She was used to such pain.</p><p>It was an old house. It was also once home, some time ago. But those days were long gone. Now it was hardly recognizable, no longer hers. It was a mere skeleton of a once living thing carved clean and stuffed to give the illusion of life. Mei forced the thoughts away.</p><p>She had finally finished her scrubbing, had finally dropped the scouring brush and hitched her skirt up to stand, when a decided knock sounded from the door.</p><p>Mei rose gracefully, smoothed her shiny black hair back, re-pinned it neatly away from her face, and patted the dust from her modest frock. She had learned from experience to look presentable at all times. To look otherwise would not befit a woman, not even a woman like her. This would not be the day she scared off another potential tenant. Heavens knew she would suffer if she did. Her low heels clicked rhythmically against the floor as she made her way to the entrance, deftly avoiding the lounging cats basking in the afternoon sun. She paused only a moment to force a polite smile to grace her face.</p><p>It almost died once she opened the door.</p><p>Standing in the doorway were three of the most outlandish characters she had seen in her life. A milkman, flanked by two astoundingly large men with blindingly white hair, stood shoulder to shoulder. They looked as though they belonged to another country, if not another world. Their attire was even more unusual, reminiscent of the European countryside. A second glance made Mei pale in sudden fear. The milkman’s lapel and shirt were covered in a generous splattering of dried blood. For their stature and odd appearance, they held themselves rather politely. </p><p>Mei swallowed the lump in her throat and composed herself. She waited for them to speak, but they only looked up at her with peculiarly intense gazes. She forced back a shudder - it was unnerving beyond comprehension.</p><p>“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” she said shakily. “How may I help you?”</p><p>There was no spoken answer, but the largest one of them held up a clipping of a newspaper. Mei gripped the doorframe tightly as she stepped down to get a closer look. At ground level, they all towered above her. She gulped again. The crumpled clipping was of the advertisement she’d put in the paper. It was tiny - she was surprised they’d found it. “Ah, yes. So you’re here for the room?”</p><p>All three nodded their heads in unison. A chill ran up Mei’s spine. There was most definitely something wrong with these men, but<span class="Apple-converted-space"> she needed the money. </span></p><p>“Well then, please do come in. Rest assured, it’s all a rather informal procedure. We won’t be needing any of those stuffy notaries and officials.” She laughed more to ease her own discomfort than to ease the tension hanging thick in the air.</p><p>She held the door open and stood back to make way for them. The tallest of the three had to crouch to fit through the doorway. Mei took a moment to steel herself before turning to the strange guests and gesturing to the couch.</p><p>“Please, sit.” She shooed away the tabby stretched across the cushions. “You’ll have to excuse these critters. I’ve opened my home to quite a few of them.”</p><p>They sat down together side by side, looking around curiously at the swarm of cats in the living room. “I rescue them, you see. Too many stray cats than the neighbourhood can feed. They’d have starved to death, or worse, if I hadn’t taken them in. No! Shoo now, Mamie.”</p><p>Mei swiftly lunged for the offending cat, who had made to leap onto the milkman’s lap. Although he didn’t even flinch, she would die before being an ill-mannered hostess. She set the cat firmly on the other side of the room, then brushed her hands clean and pulled up a chair to face the men.</p><p>She froze again when she took in the sight of the comically striking trio squished together on the sunken couch. A laugh almost escaped her throat for the sheer queerness of it all.</p><p>“Good gracious, but where have my manners gone? My name is Mei. I’m the… housekeeper, if you will. I make sure tenants such as yourselves have a comfortable stay. I provide warm meals and fresh linens and whatever else you may need. May I… may I know your names?”</p><p>They looked at each other, or rather two of them looked at the one who spoke for them. He was the most unnerving of them all, and wore his white blond hair combed back. “Axel,” he nodded at her, then motioned to the other two. He had an accent she couldn't place. Something European. “Oscar” - the milkman nodded - “and Otto.” The largest one didn’t move.</p><p>Mei had to force herself to speak again. “Well, Axel. Oscar. Otto. I assume you’re from out of town. Welcome to Dallas, Texas.”</p><p>Silence. A few cats yowled. Mei continued. “I really don’t require much from you. I’ll need a few signatures and a modest down payment, but other than that you’re free to move in - well, this very day if you wish.” She pulled out a set of papers from a neatly kept folder and swiped a porcelain pen from the table. She tentatively reached out to hand both to the men.</p><p>The one who she presumed was in charge extended a hand to take them from her. He turned the pen between his fingers, studying it curiously.</p><p>“It’s from my homeland,” she offered. “Perhaps like yourselves, I too come from a foreign country.” A flush of shame crept across her face. She became acutely aware of how strange she must have looked.</p><p>Unlike them, who could pass as Americans if they really wished, she most definitely could not. Her dark almond-shaped eyes, prominent cheekbones, and ink black hair spoke of different origins. When she raised her gaze from her slight hands, she almost started seeing them looking at her in a strange way. It was almost as though they hadn’t even noticed her foreignness until she’d mentioned it. <em>Strange</em>, she thought, <em>perhaps there are more like me where they’re from</em>.</p><p>“Yes, the papers. Please sign at the bottom of the first and last pages. There’s only one line - I was expecting one person, you see - but I can make arrangements for three.”</p><p>Again in unison, they all leaned over to pore through the documents before each signing carefully.</p><p>Mei cleared her throat, at a complete loss of what to say or do. Sitting before her were her new housemates. <em>Heavens help me</em>, she prayed.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span></p><p>Taking his chance, Mamie slunk past Mei and lunged once more into Oscar’s lap. Mei made to remove the cat, but to her surprise the blood-soaked milkman smiled and stroked its neck affectionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange Fellows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a brief note: I may tweak things here or there as I continue. I'm just free writing for your and my own entertainment, to be completely honest :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of the afternoon sun streamed in gently through the windows along with a gentle waft of the warm spring breeze.</p><p>Mei smoothed over the last corner of the crisp sheet draped across a folding cot. It was sturdy, but could hardly be comfortable for a grown man. Regardless, it would have to do. She would not give up her own bed. Although smaller and squeakier than the queen-sized bed in the guest room, it was hers and it was one of the few luxuries she allowed herself.</p><p>She gave the room a last glance over, making sure to push the window out further in an attempt to rid the room of the mustiness from the old wallpapers and shag rug. Outside, the low hum of suburban life droned on as always. The distinct rattling of a paint can sounded from immediately below. She closed her eyes, and made a mental note to take care of that the next morning. Mei gave the bedsheets a last smoothing on her way out.</p><p>At the top of the stairs, she paused to listen for the new tenants downstairs. Alarmingly, she could hear nothing but faint mewling. For a moment she wondered if they had left, but as she descended she saw them prowling, almost cat-like in their silent grace, around the living room and kitchen. They were awfully thorough in their examination, opening various cupboards and checking the bricks of the fireplace. She wondered what on earth they could be hoping to find. They didn’t strike her as the stealing type.</p><p>They whipped around as the last stair creaked under her weight. Mei pretended not to have seen them, instead worrying a stubborn wrinkle across the pleats of her dress. She glanced up again and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Your room is ready. There are only two beds, unfortunately - well, one bed and a cot. If you’d like, I’ll set up a screen around the couch so you don’t have to share-“ She stopped herself. It would not do to bring up the sleeping arrangements of these strangers. A rather inappropriate thought crossed her mind, and she pretended to busy herself with rearranging the half coat on the rack to hide the amused blush that warmed her cheeks. She would wonder no further on the matter. “In any case, say the word and I’ll set it up.”</p><p>At this point, she had stopped expecting an answer from them. She flicked her wrist up and glanced at the thin watch wrapped loosely around it.<em> Quarter past noon</em>. Trying her best to ignore their harsh eyes following her, she walked as steadily as she could past them and into the kitchen.</p><p>“I hope you’re hungry. I have some shrimp I bought from the market yesterday, and some fresh produce. Lunch will be ready within a half hour, if you'll have it.”</p><p>She froze as she heard one of them swiftly stride up to her. Her body went on full alert, heart thumping frantically against her chest. He only closed a cupboard door that had been left slightly ajar. Without turning her head, she waited until he walked away before moving again. A new panic of a different kind suddenly gripped her entire body. How on earth could she expect to feel safe sleeping in the same house as these people? Standing in the same room was alarming enough.</p><p>If they noticed her fear, they did nothing to assuage it. She could <em>feel</em> the stillness of them behind her. It was with great effort that she managed to open the fridge and fetch the food.</p><p>A while passed before she heard movement once more. Mei spared a glance behind her. She almost smiled as she saw the milkman lift one of the cats into his arms and stare into its glassy eyes. He avoided a swipe of its paw with amazingly swift reflexes. A soft laugh escaped her throat. The tallest one was also busying himself with a cat weaving itself between his legs. The other one, the most serious one she decided, stood completely still facing the window. The warm light shone brightly off his head of hair, but cast a dark shadow behind him.</p><p><em>Strange fellows</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Time had stopped. It must have. Mei struggled to stop glancing every so often at her watch. She chewed slowly, properly, but stiffly as she sat straight-backed in her chair.</p><p>Not a word had been spoken amongst them since she’d set the table and bid everyone sit. They even ate silently. Only the gentle clinking of Mei’s cutlery against the plate made any noise.</p><p>She kept her gaze down out of privacy. It felt wrong to look at them, for some reason. She could see out of the corners of her eyes the glances shared between the three of them. They appeared to be able to communicate without words. She wondered if they were some sort of psychics. <em>But surely psychics don’t walk around covered in blood</em>, she reminded herself.</p><p>Having had nothing but burnt coffee all morning, Mei finished rather quickly. She sipped on her water, occasionally reaching down to give her cats a scratch. It seemed an eternity before the others had finished.</p><p>When they had finally cleared their plates, Mei rose to collect the dishes. The milkman, Oscar, stood as well to her surprise. He made to help her, but the serious one placed a hand on Oscar’s arm and gave him a pointed look. The man bowed his head and sat back down.</p><p>“Please, don’t bother fussing over that. Let me,” she offered, pretending to ignore the terse exchange between the two.</p><p>Frankly, she just needed a moment to herself. She needed a moment alone. She hurriedly sudsed and scrubbed the dishes, desperate to make an excuse to leave if only for a moment.</p><p>By the time the plates were clean, she had come up with a decent excuse to leave for the afternoon and let them settle in. She turned on her heel, and much to her relief saw that the three men had finally started to make themselves comfortable.</p><p>Otto, the largest of them, was shuffling through his leather rucksack. The milkman was unsurprisingly surrounded by several of the cats; they seemed to like him. The serious one - <em>Axel</em>, she forced herself to think - was shuffling through a hefty stack of money. His eyes flicked up when she approached. Without faltering in his gaze, he offered her a portion of the stack.</p><p>“Down payment.” His words were thick with that unplaceable accent. A shiver ran down her spine. Mei thanked him and reached out, standing as far away as she could, to take the money from him.</p><p>She counted it briefly, then nodded to him and pocketed it.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you’re tired from your travels. Make yourselves at home. Your room is the first door to the right upstairs, bathroom’s the first on the left, my room’s the one at the end.” She reached for her light summer coat and satchel hanging on the coat rack. “I’m off to… the landlord, to pay him and give him these.” She held up the documents before placing them into her bag.</p><p>“I’ll be in town to do some shopping as well. Amongst the four of us, I’m sure we’ll get through quite a bit of food. Oh, and I’ll have to speak to Mr. Thatcher, the landholder, about changes to the rent. Hopefully he’ll be gracious. I promise not to let him swindle you,” she laughed to a silent room.</p><p>Mei cleared her throat and gave them one last cursory glance.</p><p>“Well, goodbye.” With that, she stepped out of the dark house and into the warm light of the Texas sun.</p><p>She was so intent on finally getting away from the house that the curtains swiftly being drawn over every window went completely unnoticed by her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Terrorists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gravel crunched underneath the battered soles of well worn Mary Janes. She had walked this rugged path many a time before, and would have to walk it many more times yet.</p><p>Mei took a deep breath before crossing the unkempt yard. Her body screamed for her to stop, but she trudged onwards with every reluctant step. When she finally reached the faded wooden door, she lifted a heavy arm to ring the doorbell as lightly as she possibly could. She grit her teeth at the sound of stumbling footsteps, but stayed her ground when the door was suddenly jerked open.</p><p>“Mr. Thatcher,” she said through a tight-lipped smile. “Pleasure to see you.”</p><p>The man standing before her was an ordinary-looking man. He was middle-aged and of average build and average height. He was the type no one would pay a second glance to, nor think much about after meeting. It meant he could get away with more than he should. Mei’s smile faltered for only a moment.</p><p>“I have good news.” She rustled through her satchel and withdrew the documents for him to see.</p><p>He waved her in, not even bothering to close the door after her. Mei took the liberty of closing it herself. She turned back to him, but he had already made his way down the hall. Mei ignored his utter lack of decorum. Nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>“We have new tenants. A strange bunch, but I’m sure they’ll make good on their payments.”</p><p>“A bunch?” His gruff voice grumbled around a cigarette he had fumbled into his mouth.</p><p>Mei sat down on the only empty chair in the room and crossed her legs neatly. “Yes. Three, in fact.”</p><p>He pushed aside a jacket that was strewn across the chair opposite her. “Three? You telling me there are <em>three</em> goddamn drifters in my house?”</p><p>Mei clenched her jaw, but continued with fake pleasantry. “Yes, they seem-“ she grasped for the right words. “They seem the type who won’t be here for very long. I suspect they’ll move on quickly, but that's good. It could actually work in our fav-“</p><p>She was silenced by a sudden thud that made her jump out of her skin. He slammed his open palm onto the filthy table between them, sending a few puffs of smoke billowing towards her. Mei stifled a cough. She hated that smoke.</p><p>“Don’t you be telling me what’s good and not. I won’t have no woman, no yellow-skinned woman, telling me what’s to know about things she don’t got no business understanding.”</p><p>His cold blue eyes bore into her with a cool hatred that frightened her more than anything. She knew that flash of intensity all too well.</p><p>“You hear me?” He rasped.</p><p>Mei nodded slowly. She tried to speak, but her throat was bone dry. She swallowed and let her heart return to a safe pace before speaking up again.</p><p>“Mr. Thatcher, please.” Her eyes were fixed to the ground. She knew better than to meet him at eye level. “They’ve already signed. Besides, they’ll be paying more than the advertised price between the three of them.”</p><p>She couldn’t bring herself to look up, not even as her plea was met with dangerous silence. The only sign that he was still there was the occasional puff of smoke he blew into her face. Mei’s eyes began to water and her lungs burned. Finally, he clapped his hands together and removed the stub from between his lips.</p><p>“Alright, Mei,” he lingered on her name in a way that made her bottom lip quiver. “I’ll let them stay.”</p><p>She let out an imperceptible sigh of relief.</p><p>He held out a hand impatiently in front of her, prompting her to scramble for the pen clipped to her jacket pocket. She tried to place it in his hand, but he reached out and yanked it from her grasp. Mei watched him closely as he signed.</p><p>“Don’t think I don’t know why you’re so desperate for this. I’ve told you, Mei, if you’re strapped for cash you can always tell me.” He gazed at her with a heady look in his eyes.</p><p>Mei said nothing. As soon as he finished signing, she stood to hastily gather the papers and made to leave.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Thatcher. I’ll see myself out now.” She didn’t wait for a response.</p><p>His grating laughter followed her down the hall. And the smoke. The dreadful smoke.</p>
<hr/><p>Mei spent the next few hours in town, taking a leisurely stroll through the city’s markets after having dropped off the lease. She stocked up on as much as she could carry, knowing full well that three adult men, especially ones like the new occupants, would require considerably more sustenance than she would usually buy for herself.</p><p>She was still uncertain of exactly where they came from, but she knew that few would refuse decent cuts of steak and fish or crisp vegetables and fresh bread. By necessity she had been given a considerable percentage of the security payment to shop for household necessities, so she figured she'd spare few expenses. Once she was satisfied with her haul, she finally made her way back to the car. The white Rambler was old and tarnished some, but sturdy. It had yet to fail her.</p><p>The drive home was short and the roads practically empty. Mei spared a quick glance at her watch. It was well past 5 o’clock. Dinner would be very late.</p><p>She pulled into the driveway and parked squarely by the mailbox. The bags in the backseat were large and heavy, and for a moment she considered asking the new tenants for assistance. She immediately decided against it. </p><p>Mei was halfway up the stairs, struggling to balance everything, when something caught her eye. She backtracked a few steps and turned her head towards the side of the house. Painted crudely on the wood paneling were the words <em>DIRTY CHINK</em>. Mei sighed, thinking they might at least try something new. She'd wait until tomorrow to bother scrubbing that off.</p><p>She struggled only a little to unlock and open the door singlehandedly. </p><p>“I’m back,” she called out as she dropped her keys on the end table by the door.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> “Mr. Thatcher signed the lease. You’re officially tenants now.” </span></p><p>She turned the corner to see the three of them standing in the middle of the living room. Oscar carried a large bag packed full of something that looked bulky and heavy. She wouldn’t let herself think about what it may be. </p><p>“Oh, have I caught you on your way out?”</p><p>No one moved for a moment, then as if on cue they filed past her and out the door. Mei felt as though they had simply decided to pretend she wasn't there anymore. </p><p>“I’ll see you soon then, I suppose. I’ll have food ready for… whenever you’re back.” She resisted the curious urge to peer into the open flap of the backpack. Something told her she wouldn’t like what she’d see.</p><p>Mei watched them pile into the milk delivery van on the curbside and drive off under the setting sun.</p><p><em>Terrorists</em>, she thought to herself. <em>I'm living with terrorists.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Frogs are bitches, and we do not negotiate with terrorists"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coffee Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black oily bubbles streamed down the dusty wooden paneling, leaving sticky streaks of residue in their wake. Mei huffed and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. It seemed the local artists had decided to get inventive with their use of artistic media and mix engine grease with something earthy and foul-smelling. Manure, most likely. Whatever it was, it would not come off without a fight. She had spent nearly a half hour scrubbing and hosing it down, and it was only just starting to come off.</p><p>On the tenth round of scrubbing, Mei’s mind began to wander. She looked up at the window overhead, at their window. The curtains were drawn shut. She was hardly surprised.</p><p>She'd tried to stay awake for their return last night as long as her body would let her, but had given up when midnight had come and finally trudged upstairs to get some much needed sleep. By the time she'd woken in the early morning, they had returned.</p><p>Mei glanced at the van across the street. The wheels and bumper were caked with dried mud, and whoever had been the one to park it had run it over the curb. She was anxious to see just what state they were in, and if she'd need to call an ambulance. That is, if they ever did come out. It was already approaching noon, and she hadn’t heard anything from their room. </p><p>A hard thwack to the head brought her back to the present. Something wet and viscous dripped down her neck.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Mocking, boyish laughter followed.</span></p><p>Mei didn’t bother to look back. She simply dropped her scouring brush and dumped the remaining water over the now mostly clean wall. Keeping her face as unexpressive as she could, she walked with her head held high past the group of teenage boys fleeing the scene on their bikes and ascended the stairs to the front porch. She touched the back of her head and grimaced as she felt the sticky substance. Raw egg. She’d have to shower again to get everything out.</p><p>She stepped to the side to let a few of the roaming cats out before closing the door behind her. Mei bent down to pick up Mamie, the most affectionate of the bunch, before making her way to the sink. The orange tabby sniffed curiously at her hair, then pawed her neck as if to comfort her - or so she liked to think.</p><p>“You always have my back, don’t you,” she cooed as she set the cat on the windowsill by the sink and wet a rag under the faucet.</p><p>Mei sighed and scrubbed at the back of her head and neck, trying her best to get the obvious bits of egg out of her hair. She shuddered as a cold glob of whites dripped down her neck. A shower was definitely in order. As she wrung out the rag and rinsed it out, Mamie spread out on the sill and looked into her eyes. Mei smiled as the cat mewed gently. There was at least some good in the world left.</p><p>She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. Mamie snapped up in immediate recognition, tail curling and unfurling in excitement. Mei was in the midst of fetching a tiny bowl from overhead when a thought crossed her mind. She recalled yesterday afternoon and the strange men’s prowling about. They had been snooping around, but for what? The cupboard door they had been so eager to close was right beside her.</p><p>There was something about the whole occurrence that didn't sit right with her. On second thought, she wondered if maybe they were hiding something. What could they have been hiding? Drugs, weapons, or some other illegal contraband?</p><p><em>Dear God</em>, she thought, <em>are they planning on killing me? </em>With thoughts racing in her head and her heart pounding in her chest, she slowly reached for the cupboard door.</p><p>At that moment, she heard footsteps behind her and whipped around so fast she sent the bowl she'd been holding flying.</p><p>A hand caught it in midair with impressive ease. Mei looked up. It was the rather serious one. </p><p>“Thank you." She reached for the proffered bowl.</p><p>He said nothing in response, looking past her as he turned away.</p><p>Mei played the gracious hostess again. “Why, aren't you a quiet one! I hadn’t heard you coming down at all. Can I fix you some breakfast? Or rather lunch, I suppose.”</p><p>He turned away and sat down at the table, wincing slightly as he did. She looked more closely at him, and saw a few nicks peppering the side of his face. From the looks of it, there was even more damage done to the rest of his body. She wondered for a moment if the rest of them were similarly injured, or if they were alive at all.</p><p>“Goodness, you look… are you alright? Should I call for an ambulance, or -“</p><p>“No,” he said firmly.</p><p>His voice caught her off guard. She shrank away from him.</p><p>“Oh, alright.” Mei simply leaned against the sink, not knowing what to do. What <em>was</em> one to do with an injured man who was likely some sort of criminal?</p><p>They stayed there in silence for a good moment. The cats were the only ones who moved, completely unfazed by whatever was happening around them. One of them jumped onto the table and stared at Axel, who simply stared back blankly. Mei feared for a second he might kill it, but he only reached out and ran a finger against its soft coat of fur. It purred contentedly, expecting a good scratch. When none came, it hopped off the table again.</p><p>Mei broke the silence. “You’ll have to forgive the cats. Not all of them are well behaved like Mamie here.” She turned around to pour a splash of milk into the bowl, then set it down by the windowsill for the cat. “I shouldn’t have favourites, but I've always had a soft spot for this one. She and I have been together for quite some time.”</p><p>She smiled down at Mamie, who was stretching from her spot by the window to lap at the milk. “She was the first one I came upon. Or rather, she was the first one to come upon me. I believe every one of these cats was deliberately looking for someone to take care of them, you see. They may try to act like they aren’t, or like they’re fine on their own, but life is hard for strays. No one could possibly go at it alone and live happily.”</p><p>She went to fetch the pot of coffee warming on the counter, sparing a glance towards him as she did. He was staring curiously at her, but rather unsurprisingly made no effort to speak. </p><p>“No one should be alone, not even a cat or a dog. It's why I've always kept my door open to any who need it.”</p><p>Mei poured out the coffee into two brightly-coloured enamel mugs. She brought them both to the table and placed one in front of the strange man. He nodded in thanks. Up close, she could see a few specks of dirt in his hair. She wondered for the hundredth time what exactly it was her new housemates did.</p><p>She sipped slowly at the coffee, and after a moment the man opposite her did as well. It had been sitting for hours and couldn’t have been palatable to anyone with decent taste, but if he was displeased he showed no sign of it. <em>Well, at least he’s well mannered</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p>As they sat quietly, Mei found herself oddly content, sitting in the light of a warm afternoon sun with company. No matter how peculiar, company was company.</p><p>It took her a while to notice him staring at her through narrowed eyes. When she did, her eyes flicked away and she took a forced sip from her mug. While it wasn’t particularly frightening, it still made her uneasy.</p><p>“Your hair,” he finally said. He gestured with his head when she stared confusedly back.</p><p>Mei lifted a hand to the back of her head. She felt the crispy residue of dried egg white underneath her fingers.</p><p>“Oh, this.” She laughed and flushed with embarrassment. “I was in the midst of washing it off - haven’t done it properly yet. Just some kids being rowdy, fooling around. Boys will be boys, as they say.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows and looked out the window in a way that suggested he understood the truth of what had happened. Perhaps he’d seen the writing that had besmirched the wall outside.</p><p>Mei rushed to change the subject. “Before I excuse myself to shower, let me whip up a quick meal. I assume your friends are still resting? You all must be ravenous, having skipped dinner and breakfast! Hopefully not lunch too.”</p><p>With a deep breath, she rose and made her way to the kitchen, refusing the urge to cover her hair in shame.</p><p>She caught his eye while refilling the water in the coffee maker, and gave him a polite smile. He only stared back, though in a slightly less intimidating way than before. Though perhaps it was just in her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stygn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool evening air nipped at Mei’s skin as soon as she stepped outside. Even dressed in a long blouse and sturdy slacks, she felt a slight chill seep into her bones. She gently closed the screen door behind her and descended the front steps. </p><p>Mei struggled a little to hoist up the bag in her hand. More people in the house meant more cleaning. While the new tenants were tidier than most she’d encountered, there was still naturally more to take care of around the house. It had only been a week and she was already fatigued from all the housework. Not that she particularly minded.</p><p>Mei hurried to the garbage can on the curb and wrested the rusted lid open. It came off with a horrendous screech of scraping metal. </p><p>As she threw the bag inside she felt something amiss - like something, or someone, was behind her. Mei clenched the lid tightly in her hand and slowly turned around. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with a pair of ethereal, glowy eyes. It took a moment for her heart rate to return to normal again. </p><p>Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the dark. She could only barely make out the shape of a cat perched delicately on the roof of her car. </p><p>“Why hello there,” Mei whispered. </p><p>The cat flinched away when she extended a cautious hand. Mei halted, letting the frightened animal adjust to her presence. Upon closer inspection, she could see clumps of matted fur and scratch marks covering its scraggly body. Even as it retreated, its eyes never left hers. They were alert but tinged with sadness, both warning and pleading at the same time. They were familiar eyes.</p><p>“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” </p><p>Determined, she reached forward, bracing herself for a scratch or bite. The cat froze, letting her gingerly scoop it up into her arms. It felt dangerously light and small. She cradled it close to her chest. The creature didn’t make a sound, though neither did it lash out at her, which she took as a good sign.</p><p>She felt the cat sag in her arms. It let her carry it out of the dark and into the warm glow of the house. </p><p>“I’ve got you.” </p>
<hr/><p>“Oh dear,  you poor thing.” </p><p>Mei gently probed the scratched, mottled skin before her. The scratches looked as though they had accumulated over several years of living outside. Some of the fresher ones were still bleeding and quite large. Whatever this cat had been through, it couldn’t have been pretty.</p><p>She gently petted the cat’s head as she dug around the kit in front of her, trying to ignore the clumps of grey fur that worryingly fell out with even the gentlest of strokes. The motion seemed to calm it enough, as it lay still on the table for her.</p><p>“You’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” she repeated under her breath as she stroked its soft ears.</p><p>Some of the other cats sat patiently at Mei’s heels, curious of the new addition to the house. After the first bold one to approach the stranger got a swipe of sharp claws to the face, they had all learned to avoid it and had since kept their distance. </p><p>Mei sighed. She was in over her head. Aside from a thorough washing and treatment with antiseptics, she had no idea how to treat the thing. She briefly thought about taking it to a veterinarian, but even if any clinics were open on the weekend she would have no way of paying the bills.</p><p>She was fumbling for a pack of cotton balls when a sudden creak sounded. Mei looked up to see the rather tall man at the foot of the stairs. He was dressed in loose, white long johns that only accentuated the largeness of his frame. Then again, perhaps nothing could make a man of that size appear any smaller. </p><p>“Good evening, Otto,” Mei said with a gentle smile. </p><p>She didn’t much mind this one anymore. He was a gentle giant. A potentially murderous, but gentle, giant.</p><p>“What brings you down here so late?” Mei asked. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already nearing midnight. </p><p>He mimed drinking from a glass with his hands. “<em>Vatten</em>.”</p><p>Mei nodded, motioning to the kitchen sink. Manners be damned, she was tired and already preoccupied with an impossible task.</p><p>Otto stopped before the table, looking down at her patient stretched out on the table. Before Mei could warn him, he reached down to inspect some of the nastier lacerations underneath clumps of matted fur. The cat hissed and tried to scratch him, but he quickly evaded it and silenced it with a soft shush. </p><p>“<em>Inga stygn</em>?” He looked to Mei, as if expecting her to understand, before shaking his head and switching to English. “Er… Stitches?”</p><p>“Oh, no stitches. I have the equipment, but I’m not sure how to use it. And I’ve nothing to dull the pain.” </p><p>She wasn’t sure he understood everything she’d said, but when she withdrew the suture kit his face lit up with recognition. Without a word, he stood and went to wash his hands. Mei waited patiently as he scrubbed for a good minute. He returned with a handful of paper towels. </p><p>“<em>Jag skall sy här</em>.” He pointed to one of the deeper gashes. “<em>Och här</em>.” The second gash was the largest. The skin around the wound had blackened, and clotted blood oozed out like some foul sort of toothpaste. Mei forced back a retch at the sight of it. She focused on rummaging through her kit for the items he’d need.</p><p>“Here, some antiseptic and cotton pads.” </p><p>Mei let herself relax, comforted by the fact that he clearly knew what he was doing. She watched his careful motions. The ease with which he managed to clean the wounds and keep the cat calm with soft murmurs led Mei to believe he’d done this more than a few times. Perhaps he was a farm medic from some far away countryside. Or maybe a mob doctor. She had so many questions, but no way of asking them. Even if she could, she doubted he’d answer. </p><p>Mei bit down hard on her tongue when he started with the sutures, watching warily, but he worked quickly. To her relief, he also managed to keep the cat calm in the process. </p><p>Despite her exhaustion, she paid close attention while he worked, fascinated by both his skill and the cat’s bravery. It lay unflinchingly still throughout most of it, as if it knew it was being helped - or was just accustomed to pain.</p><p>Finally, with an exclamation Mei assumed was of triumph, Otto set down the needle and bent down to stare at the cat at eye level. </p><p>“Thank you,” Mei said as he rose to wash his hands. </p><p>At first Mei thought the smile on his face was meant for her, but then she saw the flicking of the cat’s tail and the way it kept its eyes glued to him. </p><p>She studied the animal for a good second. Even in its vulnerable state, it didn’t strike her as the timid, scared type. It had the air of someone who was no stranger to the road, no stranger to pain. Mei wanted to reach out to touch it, comfort it, but she stopped herself. </p><p>“I can’t settle on a name,” she said. “It feels wrong. I don’t think he belongs to me, nor I to him.”</p><p>Its keen eyes finally flicked up to meet hers. Mei held its sharp gaze.</p><p>“Cat. Just for while you’re here. Cat,” she whispered to it. </p><p>Otto returned, sitting down again and stroking the scruffy cat’s head. It started purring loudly. </p><p>“I think he likes you,” Mei said. </p><p>Otto looked up and nodded with a grin on his face. </p><p>“<em>Är det rätt, sötnos</em>?”</p><p>Mei found herself smiling at the innocent exchange, even laughing when Cat rolled over on its unstitched side and pawed at Otto’s arm, until she noticed the mottled bruise running across the underside of his wrist and disappearing into his sleeve. She quickly looked away. </p><p>“Well, it is very much past my bedtime. I’m going to get some rest. You should as well. Cat will be fine now, thanks to you.”</p><p>Leaving the happy pair to themselves, Mei got up to leave. Halfway to the stairs, she stopped midway and doubled back to the sink to fill a clean glass. She brought it back and set it down on the table. Otto thanked her in his heavily accented English. </p><p>She only hesitated a second before placing a gentle hand on his arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just had to include the Cat reference from Breakfast at Tiffany's. Translations below (sorry if they don't make much sense - I obviously don't speak any Swedish):</p><p>Vatten = water<br/>Inga stygn? = No stitches?<br/>Jag skall sy här och här. = I'll stitch here and here.<br/>Är det rätt, sötnös? = Is that right, sweetheart?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Painted Eyes and Scarlet Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I shuffled things around a bit. The previous chapter, Chapter 5, is the new one (as of Sept 10 2020). Sorry for the confusion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, no, stop it!” Mei laughed heartily.</p><p>She took in the ridiculous sight of the wiry grey cat perched atop Oscar’s head. The man was definitely a favourite of most of the cats, which was especially apparent in the way they all flocked to him whenever he sat down. He must have liked them immensely, to let them crawl over him and sit on his head.</p><p>Oscar’s face showed no indication that he enjoyed the attention, but Mei knew a gentle soul when she met one. He was definitely one.</p><p>The other two were seated at the table, speaking quietly to each other in some foreign language Mei didn’t recognize. They occasionally spoke to Oscar, prompting some nod of agreement or other from him, but otherwise kept to themselves. At times Axel looked over to him with caution and mild disapproval, although the first time he did Mei swore she could detect a hint of a smile on his face.</p><p>She herself didn’t really mind the looks, or being left out of their conversation. She was more than happy to avoid being complicit in whatever activities they did in their own time. It was best for everyone, she’d decided. If only she could convince herself to truly distance herself from them.</p><p>Truth be told, she had, against all reason, come to enjoy their company over the past week.</p><p>The first few days were uncomfortable beyond belief, and pretending to ignore the injuries on all three of them that one morning was exhausting. Mei was under no illusion that they worked a regular job or were regular people. Yet she also knew that if she wanted to keep the money coming in - and potentially her own life - she would have to pretend to be blind to it all. Not that they believed that was true either, but it was all she could think of to do. Since she was still alive and they were still there, it seemed to be working.</p><p>Most of the time, the trio kept to themselves in their room upstairs. On occasion, and only if she couldn’t avoid it, Mei would find herself walking shakily past their door to her room. No matter how quiet she thought she was, whatever muffled sounds that came from there would turn to silence at the drop of a hat. It was exceedingly suspicious, but she wouldn’t let her mind wander and think too much on it.</p><p>Still, at rare times like these when they were all downstairs, Mei couldn’t help but be drawn to them.</p><p>There was something endearing about the unspoken strength of their companionship. She still didn’t quite understand their relation to one other, but it was obvious they’d been together for a long time and trusted one another. Like family, perhaps. And while they most certainly did not trust her, they didn’t seem to particularly dislike her either.</p><p>Even as Axel glanced cautiously at Mei, she couldn’t hide the amusement from her face. It was a genuine smile, and it was her first one in a long time. She couldn’t have hidden it if she tried. Instead, she turned her head away towards the window as they returned to their conversation.</p><p>Something caught her eye. Something out of place.</p><p>A lone figure clad in a black trench coat and extraordinarily high heels was standing across the street. A large pair of sunglasses hid her eyes from view, but Mei felt the woman’s gaze find her. The woman smiled. It was an eery smile. Everything from her clothing to her perfectly coiffed hair to her striking presence made Mei uneasy. She slowly drew the thin sheet curtains across the window.</p><p>Mei turned her attention back to Oscar. He looked out the window as well, curious about her shift in demeanour no doubt. Just as he was about to draw the curtains back, a gray paw came swooping down and swiped at his nose. At that point, Mei finally decided to relieve him of the feisty critter and lifted the tiny thing from his head.</p><p>With the fumbling kitten in one arm, Mei stood from the couch and brushed her pants clean of stubborn clumps of fur with her free hand.</p><p>She let the squirming kitten jump free from her grasp and opened the fridge to make sure there was enough food for lunch. She would leave it for them to prepare when they wished.</p><p>If there was one thing above all that oddly surprised Mei, it was that these people - these <em>men </em>- didn’t seem to expect her to do every single chore. She was still to do all of the cooking and most of the cleaning, as was her job, but more than once she had returned home to find the carpets vacuumed and the dishes cleared. It struck her as an act of habit, and it made her wonder if they had been used to caring for themselves. She supposed that shouldn’t surprise her. <em>Would criminals have spouses? Would people like these have spouses?</em></p><p>She gave her pants a last swipe to rid herself of the remaining bristly cat hair, then retied her hair into a neat ponytail.</p><p>“I’m off to the library for the afternoon. There’s lunch in the fridge if you’d like it.”</p><p>The three of them paused briefly to give her a nod of farewell. They then looked amongst each other, no doubt ready to really get to business. Whatever that business was. Mei left the room hastily.</p><p>She reached for her purse hanging by the door, pausing to peer out the side window to the other side of the street. The figure was gone. She shook away the disturbing feeling of being watched, and opened the door.</p>
<hr/><p>“Excuse me,” she whispered. “Hello?”</p><p>Mei turned around and looked around for any sign of a worker. It was practically empty at the library. Only a few people could be seen hunched over large texts or poring through shelves. Still, she expected someone to be working behind the counter in the middle of the weekday.</p><p>A pointed clearing of the throat sounded loudly from behind her. Mei turned to face the most dreadful looking woman she had seen in her life.</p><p>“Mrs. Johnson." She forced a smile.</p><p>The librarian was a heavyset woman with graying hair bundled tightly in a bun and thick-rimmed glasses hung by a chain around her neck. Her face was frozen in a perpetual scowl, evident most of all around people she didn’t like. She didn’t like a lot of people. Unfortunately, Mei was one of them.</p><p>“Have you found any more books on-“</p><p>“On land use, property law and housing rights?” The woman stared straight at Mei with unblinking eyes. “No. Not since the last time you asked.”</p><p>Mei laughed nervously. “I just thought I’d check again. Well… thank you. I’ll go back to reading through the old ones again.”</p><p>The librarian grunted in response.</p><p>Mei set off for the legal section. It was sparse, but it was the only thing she had to go off of. It took her all of two minutes to find the books she needed and settle down in her corner at a divided cubicle. No one ever sat there. She waved away a fly buzzing at her ear and set her purse down.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Mei opened the first volume. The text was rather technical and dense with terms she didn’t know and frequently had to search for in the dictionary. It took her hours to read and comprehend even the shortest of sections. But years of regular visits had given her more than enough time to finish all of the few relevant books that were available. Nothing new would come in, but she wouldn’t be able to rest easy unless she checked regularly.</p><p>She was just about to flip to a bookmarked section - she’d placed it there herself years ago since no one else so much as touched the books - when a few raps sounded from somewhere nearby.</p><p>Mei jumped at the sound. She looked around for sign of other people, but saw only the lingering fly darting in and out of her field of view.</p><p>“Yoohoo!” A cheery voice called from ahead.</p><p>It came from the other side of the partition. She hadn’t even realized there was someone else sitting at the table. There never was someone else sitting at the table.</p><p>A head suddenly peeked out from the side. Mei froze.</p><p>It was the same hair, the same woman from across the street.</p><p>Without the sunglasses, Mei could see the dramatic eyeliner painted across her face. It almost detracted from her scarlet lips stretched into a tight smile. Mei couldn’t tell if the woman looked like a high fashion icon or an escaped lunatic. The way she smiled suggested the latter.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. May I join you?”</p><p>Without waiting for a response, the woman stood and dragged her chair to a space beside Mei. The woman’s outfit stuck out like a sore thumb against the dull colours of the library, and of Mei’s own clothing. A bright red ruffled blouse was tucked into a luminous, tight, silky black skirt. The pair of red heels on her feet somehow managed to make noise even on the soft carpeted floor with each step.</p><p>Mei couldn’t tear her eyes from the brooch adorning the woman’s shirt as she sat down. It was in the shape of a spider, oddly enough, fashioned with a red gemstone centred on a silver base. What with the woman’s legs folded neatly in front of her and her hands clasping the armrests on either side, Mei thought she looked somewhat like a spider - predatory, lying in wait in her web to spring on unsuspecting prey.</p><p>“Do you like it?” She looked down at the brooch. “I found it at a Neiman Marcus. Exorbitantly priced, but I just couldn’t pass it by. Something about it was just so… alluring.” Her tongue curled around the last word.</p><p>Mei nodded. “It’s pretty,” she lied.</p><p>The woman stared her up and down. Mei shifted in her seat.</p><p>“So, what is a pretty little thing such as yourself doing in the library’s legal section?” She leaned over to look over Mei’s shoulder. A strong scent perfused the air around her. A scent of lavender.</p><p>“Property Code, Chapter 71: Escheat of Property. Doing some layman lawyering, are we?”</p><p>Mei hurriedly shut the book. This woman knew no boundaries.</p><p>“I’m sorry, who did you say you were again?” She asked.</p><p>“I didn’t.” Her lips turned up into a smile, which stopped short of her eyes.</p><p>Mei had to tear her gaze from her. She felt like if she stared any longer, she’d see something crawl out of the woman’s skin.</p><p>She worked up the courage to speak again. “Forgive me if this is absurd, but did I - did I see you outside my house today?”</p><p>The woman whipped a compact out of her purse so smoothly, Mei didn’t even realize she had been moving. The lid opened with a sharp click. Mei shielded her eyes when the harsh fluorescent lighting reflected off of the mirror and straight into her eyes.</p><p>“Perhaps. I find myself in a lot of places. Part of the job.” The woman turned her head to the side and wiped a tiny smudge of lipstick from the side of her mouth with a raised pinky finger. </p><p>“Right now, the job requires I investigate the emergence of unexpected situations.” She flicked the compact closed and turned her head towards Mei. “And you, my dear, are an unexpected situation.”</p><p>Mei could only stare back. She had no idea what this woman was on about. Was she from the IRS? The state's office? Did she know about the terrorists? Mei opened her mouth, but no sound came out. The fly’s buzzing grew louder in her ear.</p><p>“Hm. You really are far gone, aren’t you?”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The woman leaned back in her seat.</span></p><p>Mei didn’t like the way she looked at her, or talked to her. Still unable to find the words to respond, Mei closed her mouth and folded her hands in her lap. She wondered if she could make some polite excuse to leave. Quickly.</p><p>“But no matter; what’s done is done. Part of our merit in life is how we respond to… unforeseen circumstances.” The woman winked at Mei. “Something to keep in mind.”</p><p>Quite suddenly, the woman rose and stepped daintily around the chair.</p><p>“Well, I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere. I’ll leave you to your reading.” She picked up her jacket and gave Mei one last look over. “Until next time.”</p><p>She turned to leave, then stopped in her tracks. In a flash, her hand shot out and grasped at the air. It took Mei a moment to notice that the buzzing had finally stopped. The woman, still smiling, brushed her hand off and continued down the hall, heels clicking steadily as she walked.</p><p>Mei found that she couldn't look away from the retreating figure. She kept staring until the woman turned a corner and disappeared.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>